Bourne and Mysterio
by xxAirBourneFanxx
Summary: What happens if these two teenagers meet for the very first time? Will there be love? Hate? Friendships? OC/OC Evan and Rey


Name: Isabella Bourne

Age: 14

Favourite wrestlers: Besides her brother, Rey mysterio, Yoshi Tatus, Kofi Kingston, R-truth and the hart dynasty.

Hobbies: watch wresling, Sing and dance

Name Dominik Mysterio

Age: 14

Favourite wrestlers: Besides his dad, Evan Bourne, Yoshi Tatus, Kofi, R-truth, and the hart dynasty

Hobbies: Watch wrestling

What happens if these two teenagers meet for the very first time? Will there be love? Hate? Friendships? Find out by reading this **'Bourne and Mysterio?'**

Isabella is walking to her Brother's locker room, sharing with Kofi, R-truth and Rey, anyways Isabella is walking to the lockerroom and listening to her ipod singing along to P!nk Raise your glass, she opened the door and High 5's Kofi and Truth

"That's one talanted kid" Kofi said watching Isabella sing

"You got that right" Nattie said agreeing with Kofi

"Nattie!" Isabella ran and jump

"Hey Bella" Nattie catches her and accendently dumped into Rey "Oh sorry Rey"

"It's alright, hey bella"

"Hey Rey" Nattie puts Isabella down and she meets Dominik's eyes

Dominik smiles, Isabella smiles and lookes at Jeff with a funny face and Isabella laughs "Jeff you a nutter"

"Bite me Bella"

"Okay come here"

"No"

"Come here Jeffro" chases after him

"Isabella, back in the locker room"

"Yes bro, Jeff said bite me and I said ok"

"Bella please, I needs to propear for his match against Dolph"

"Yes Bro" Isabella walked back into the lockerroom where it's just Dominik, Rey, DH and Tyson "I hate you Jeff"

"Luv u too"

Isabella rolled her eyes

"Bella, come here" Rey said

"Oh god please don't tell me that I'm in trouble with you to"

"No, Bella this is my son Dominik, Dominik, this is Evan's Little sister Isabella"

"Nice to meet you Isabella"

"Likewise, but please call me Bella" shakes his hand

"Alright"

"padre de ella es linda" Dominik said to Rey

"Sí es ella y ella es 14 mismo que tú"

Dominiki smiles and looks at Isabella "**¿**Qué puede hacer?"

"Ella puede cantar"

"¿Quieres oírme cantar?" Isabella said smiling

"Si"

"Okay"

A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella

A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella

"I didn't know you spoke spainish"

"Okay I half spainish coz of my mum"

Bella's phone went off "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you!" Her boyfriend yeld onto the phone

"I told you I wanted to go on tour with my Brother and we're on a break"

"Not for long we're not"

"You breaking up with me?"

"Yes Bella, I'm breaking up with you"

"What because I want to spend more time with my Borther and other family and not with you?"

"Yess Bella"

"Well newsflash Dwane family comes first you no good wothless piece of crap, we're over… ugh my life is screwed"

"Come here" DH pats his lap

"What happened?" Nattie asked

"I'm not saying in front of the guys"

"Okay, come with me we'll have a talk with the girls"

"Okay"

They left the room and Bella sticks her in and sticks her tongue out

"Hey put that tongue back in before I rip it out"

Bella started getting tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry Bella"

Bella ran to DH and hugged him

"What's wrong?" Tyson asked as rey and dominik come over

"Dwane broke up with me coz I wanted to spend time with my Evan and my wrestling side of the family"

"Hey I got to go to my match, Dominik are you coming?"

"Sure, don't worry Bella, he's demented in the head for dumping a beatiful girl like you and family does come first" Dominik smiles at Bella

"Thanks Dominik" Bella hugs him and gave him a kiss on the check "good luck in your match tonight Rey"

"Thank Bellz, come on dominik"

Dominik and Rey left the locker room

"Oohh Bella's got a crush"

"Shut up" Bella said turns on the tv and Punk and Serena has Dominik and Aalyah while Nexus has Rey "Omg, DH, Tyson Nattie come look at this"

They all looked at the tv and rushed down along with Bella, Kane, Mark henry, Taker, Dave, John, Evan. Bella took the a mic

"Yo Punk"

"What is she doing here?" Punk asked Serena

"I don't know"

"Punk let them go, now"

Punk grabed a mic "or what?"

"Punk just let them go now, or Serena gets an ass whooping of her life"

"From a 14 year old girl"

Nattie took the mic "Not by her, by me"

"Aalyah can go"

Aalyah ran to Isabella, Dominik the monkey flip on CM and ran to Isabella and hugged her

"Tyson knock three times on the door and call me name"

"Okay"

"Dominik pick up Aalyah, where going back to the locker room"

"Okay" Dominik pick Aalyah and went back to the locker room where MVP and Kofi are

"Hey guys"

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah"

There was a knock three times "Bella" Tyson called out

"Yo Tyson"

Everyone walked in and sees Aalyah asleep on Bella's lap

"Thanks for looking after Aalyah, Bellz" Rey said

"Nah it's ok, anything to help out Rey"

Serena and Luke walk in trying to grab Aalyah, But Bella did a Hurricanrana, everyone was shocked even Bella. Luke got Serina and left

"What the…"

"Sis you just did a Hurricanrana" Evan said

"But I have no tranning"

"Bellz your BFW" Nattie said

"What's BFW?"

"Born for wrestling, even though some people have wrestling in there blood mean some people have to do train, like me, Nattie and DH we have to tranning coz we were new at it, but some people like Jeff, Rey and Matt didn't need trainning coz they were born for wrestling"

"Oh no" Bella ran out of the room

"Bella" Dominik ran after her

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know"

Dominik found Bella outside sitting with her head in her hands

"Hey what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Dominik"

"Nothing my ass, you can tell me"

"I didn't tell the guys everything"

"That your ex abused you, kept beating you up what's the other thing?"

"He raped me" Bella started to cry

"Hey, shh it's okay, he isn't going to get you anymore" Dominik hugs her

Bella cried into his chest and got a shiver

"You cold?"

"A little"

Dominik took off his hood and put it on Bella and hugged her again. Bella felt save with Dominik for some reason

"You know you got to tell the guys"

"I can't, can you"

"It's better if they hear it from you"

"Dominik, is it alright if you catch a ride with Evan and…what's wrong sweetie?" Rey said

Bella looked at Dominik and he nodded

"Do you remember when I said that my ex abused me and kept beating me up?"

"Yeah…did you leave something out?"

"Yeah… he also raped me" Bella started getting tears in her eyes and cried again into Dominik

"Hey, it's ok" Dominik hugged her back and rubs her back

"You have to tell the guys"

Bella chuckled "Father like son"

"What?" Rey's confused

"Dominik gave me that as well"

"Did he know"

"Yeah dad I did"

"Well, come before everyone leaves" Rey said

Bella shook her head "I can't do it"

"Don't worry I'll be there with you" Dominik said

"kay"

"Dominik, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure dad… we'll be only a sec"

Bella nodded

"Your ganning her resecpt, it's good to see you helping her out"

"Dad her boyfriend bumped her she needs someone her age to be there for her and I'm the only one there her age, we better get to her before she runs off again"

"You like her, don't you"

"Dad"

"Don't dad me, answer the question"

"Yeah I do okay now can we go"

"yes"

We all walked back to the locker room

"I'm going to take Aalyah back to the hotel, Evan can you give Dominik a lift?"

"Sure Rey"

"And Bella tell them" Rey left with Aalyah and everyone looking at her

Bella forms tear just thinking about it "I can't"

"Yes you can, they aren't going to be mad at you, they'll be bad at him"

"Okay"

"Honey what's going on" Eve asked

"it's me ex, remember I told everyone that he bashed me up and abused me and all"

Everyone nods

"I left one thing out, he…he raped me"

"Omg" Nattie said

"How long ago?" RVD said pissed

"Around 3 months ago maybe 4"

"why didn't you tell me?" Evan asked

"Because you were on tour at that time and I didn't want you to freak and come back down and beat the living shit out of him-even though he desuerves it" Bella said

"well you're my little sister, what am I suppose to do sit back and let it go?"

"I don't know Evan I just don't know anymore, I don't know what to do with my life, I better be off dead and buried"

"Bellz don't say that you have a whole future ahead to go" Kofi said

"you never know you might become a famous wrestler when your older" Trish said

"But that's the thing I don't know what I want to be when I'm older, who knows I might live on the streets when I'm older"

"She right yall she'll end up on the streets"

"more like a rubbish bin Chelle"

"Maybe if yous stop being self-centred, and talk shit about yourself and call yourselves FLAWLESS, then you won't get punched in the face" Beth said

"And your just a trannie, come on Beth you've been in the royal rumble with 29 other man"

"And so did Chyna, you your calling her a trannie?" Trish and Amy said

"Maybe"

"Look Michelle, Layla, just because you have have both Divas and Wemons championship, does that you can go around calling Chyna or Beth trannies coz you can't addimt that your both trannies"

Everyone laughed

"Oh and and Michelle how many time have you held that Women's Championship belt?"

"About 5, and I'm the only diva ever known to history that held the women's championship the longest"

"Acctully Michelle sorry to burst your fake boobs, but Trish has held the Women's championship belt 9 times" Bella said smirking "so your not so flawless now aren't you"

"ugh, layla let's go" Lay-Cool stormed out

Bella get's light headed and fated

"Bella" Gail called out

Evan ran over "she's just tired"

"Come on" Shad picks her up

They arrived at the hotel Dominik went to Rey's room and Evan and Bella are already are a sleep.


End file.
